


The Children of Time

by Doctor_Winchester_Palmer



Category: Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures, Torchwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Winchester_Palmer/pseuds/Doctor_Winchester_Palmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River Song is captured by Torch wood and forced to face the doctors old friends who believe she murdered him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If it's alien it's ours

River opened her eyes and blinked she was sat in a room flashing computers and interfaces were all around. She reached instinctively for her gun, but found herself tied to the chair she was sat in, they had stuck duck-tape over her mouth her she wondered if they expected her to scream for help. She was wearing the same clothes as she had when she felt in the River, wet and plastered to her body, her hair was going to be a mess when she dried it. She did a quick mental plan of how she could best combat in this position. Then she heard muffled voices.

“But that can’t be possible, can it?” said a man’s voice.

“Well she’s definitely at least part human. But...” the other person started.

“What?” the man asked.

“It looks more like human plus, we can’t identify what it is though.” They had her DNA. This was bad River thought, she might not be full time lord but a vile of her blood could still change the future of humanity and she definitely didn’t want that kind of power in the hands of these maniacs. She pulled at her bonds, clenching her teeth in frustration. The chair clattered forward nearly knocking her off it. Still strapped to it she stayed still for a moment catching her breath and heard a door open behind her.

“So,” said the man, he was wearing a trench coat that covered his whole body, she could see under the coat he was really quite good looking, but that wasn’t what she was interested in right now. He walked round in front of her, an Asian women followed behind holding a necklace in one hand.

“Tosh,” the man in the trench coat nodded to the lady to put the necklace on. She put it over her head River had no idea what she was doing, then she felt a prod at her mind she put up her telekinetic barrier not allowing them access to her thoughts. Tosh took it off. The trench coat guy looked at her,

“What?” he said sounding concerned.

“She’s blocking her mind,” Tosh said confused. The man looked back from her to River, stepping closer, 

“Where did you learn to do that?” he said looking at River, twice as interested. She followed his every movement with her eyes like a cat about to pounce. He walked towards her and pulled the tape off, fast.

“Hello, Captain Jack Harkness.” He said flirt-ily. She didn’t respond just kept watching his face. “And you are?” he prompted realising she wasn’t going to say anything. River looked around, she was on a base on earth she assumed judging by the language, and assuming these people didn’t have time travel she was still in 2014. Did earth have alien contact yet? 

“Amelia Williams,” she said, lying easily, better safe than sorry she thought. Jack nodded to someone behind her back, she heard the whir of a computer. A picture of her mother suddenly flashed up on the screen in front of her. 

“I’ll ask you again, what is your name?” said Jack his voice testing. River kept her mouth shut if they had this kind of technology they could probably hack into the shadow proclamation’s records, she didn’t want to be sent back to prison just yet, she had a record of never getting caught so far and she wanted to keep it that way if only to spite the guards. 

“Should I check her pockets,” said a man’s voice behind her. Jack nodded and she felt surprisingly soft hands feeling around her pockets. Jack stared as he pulled her sonic blaster out of her belt, then the square-ness gun out of her pocket and a knife out of her boot, before snapping off the vortex manipulator. 

“Someone came prepared,” said Jack raising his eyebrows as the man felt in her other pocket. He was gentle almost awkward him and Jack contrasted each other in such a strange way, she thought. The man pulled an envelope out of her pocket.

“Hey that’s mine.” She yelled panicking for a second.

“Dr. River Song,” the man read off the front of the TARDIS blue envelope, then looked up at Jack who nodded slightly for him to open it.

“Don’t touch that it’s mine,” River yelled. The man slit it open ignoring her. 

“It’s just co-ordinates,” said the man disappointedly he read them out “Any idea how to read them Jack?”

“I don’t know, Dr Song?” he said, frowning and looking at her. River just smirked at him. “Tosh have you got files on a doctor River Song?”

“Not on Earth but I’m expanding the search,” River heard the whir of the computer, trying not to let the panic she was feeling show on her face. “Jack,” Tosh sounded more scarred now, “did you say your friend was called Doctor?”

“Yes, why?”

“Come look at this.” Jack shot River a strange look before walking behind Tosh to gaze at the computer screen. River wondered how much it said about her life, they wouldn’t know all of it and she wasn’t sure if she could tell them, what if the silence got hold of it, she hadn’t stayed in prison that long to sell him out now.

Jack walked back towards her,

“You killed the Doctor?” he said his voice was flat almost defeated, unemotional.

“Yes,” she said looking him straight in the eye unsure of how he was going to react. He walked over to her.

“Why?” his voice sounded helpless. River was lost for words, she was shocked by the question and didn’t reply. Jack looked her in the eye. “You killed the Doctor.” Jack sounded less shocked now and more, angry. River shut her eyes she didn’t want to hear it again, she knew it wasn’t true and yet in so many ways it was. “Tell me why?” said Jack suddenly lunging forward and grabbing her shoulders. 

“It wasn’t my fault.” Said River calmly biting her lip and ignoring Jacks anguish she couldn’t tell him, no matter what happened she couldn’t tell him, it wasn’t her secret to keep. Jack let go of her shoulders.

“How can you kill him and say it’s not your fault.” River didn’t say anything, she was sure she had said too much already. Jack waited a few seconds before saying calmly “Ianto call UNIT please, I think Martha Jones would like a word with it.”

“It?” said River sarcastically,

“You’re not human Dr Song and therefore will not be treated as such,” Jack replied formally in a way that automatically made River worried.

“How will I be treated then?” she asked keeping up her calm façade. Jack smiled at her but said nothing more he walked over to her pile of things.

“Tosh, put these in the archives please,” he said continuing to walk out.

“You can’t do that those are my things,” River yelled at his retreating back, Jack turned slowly the cold smile still plastered on his face,

“If it’s alien it’s ours Dr Song,” he said quoting the previous Torchwood motto before turning around to go out.


	2. UNIT

Martha Jones was sat in her office in UNIT when Jack came in.

“Martha Jones,” he said bringing her in for a hug

“Where’s Mickey?” he asked as soon as she let go.

“At home with the kids.” Martha said, “It’s his turn for a while.”Jack nodded.

“So what are you here for?” she asked.

“We caught a women, the shadow proclamation has it record she’s a murderer.”

“So we call them and send her back to prison right?” Martha said unsure what he needed to speak about.

“She’s imprison for murdering the Doctor.” Jack said more calmly then he ever thought he could say that sentence. Martha gasped and grabbed hold of the desk. “I’m bringing her into UNIT, she’s not human Martha,” there was a manic gleam in Jack eye now a gleam that sort revenge for his friend “We can do what we like with her,” he said fast.

“Jack,” Martha said, worried for her friend “just because she killed the doctor doesn’t mean we can…”

“Martha listen to yourself she killed the doctor,” Jack said imploringly “what more proof do you need.” Martha bit her lip but knew that Jack was right they were the doctors friends they weren’t going to let anyone get away with hurting him.

“I won’t jump straight to violence Jack the Doctor wouldn’t- wouldn’t have wanted it,” she said, her voice cracking slightly.

“I’ll call Mickey in he’ll want to know”

“Great,” Jack sighed “I’m ringing some old friends of his to tell them the news,” said Jack grimly, “UNITs already picking her up from Cardiff.”

oO0Oo

“So who is this women?” Rani asked Luke as they walked down the corridor behind Sarah Jane.

“I told you,” said Luke annoyed she’s the woman who killed the Doctor,”

“The Doctor,” said Clyde “that dude your mums always on about?”

“Yep,” said Luke,

“And he’s died,” said Rani “Oh god, your mum must be heart broken,”

“She seems to be coping ok,” said Luke

“Suppose she still doesn’t believe he’s dead,” said Rani “like last time,”

“Nah,” Clyde said eyeing the older women walking briskly in front of them, “I reckon she’s just gonna take it out on this murder whoever she is,” at that point Sarah Jane stopped quickly so the three kids behind her nearly walked into her. Sarah Jane rapped hard on the door before it opened revealing a weary looking man who brightened up when he saw them,

“Sarah Jane Smith,” he said grinning and enveloping her in a bear hug,

“Captain,” said Sarah Jane smiling at him.

“And who are you?” said the captain Rani blushed but then Jack extended his hand to Clyde, who immediately looked confused but shook it anyway.

“Oh, we’ll have none of that Jack,” said Sarah Jane, “There only sixteen,” Jack turned back to her saying,

“You know I’d arrest more psychopaths if it meant I got to see you and your lovely friends more,” said Jack eyeing the group appreciatively,

“Stop it Jack,” said a man coming up behind him in the corridor, “there under age for a start and I don’t want to have to have to arrest you,” 

“Mickey mouse,” said the captain bounding on the man,

“Hello again Captain Cheese-cake,” said Mickey smiling although still disentangling himself pretty fast.

“Ok,” said Mickey “they brought her in she’s in the other room I don’t know quite what your planning on doing with her?” he said looking at Jack.

“And your sure he’s dead?” said Luke breaking the awkward silence in the room with just as much of an awkward question. Jack glanced.

“Yeah it was on the records of the shadow proclamation even the Doctor would’ve trusted those.” He smiled sadly to them all then ushered them into a his room so they could all sit down.

oO0Oo

River was taken from the torch wood centre and locked in the back of a van it was white and had no marks on it secretive organisation she thought to herself interesting, she wasn’t the least bit worried about what they might do to her she was pretty sure she could escape easily enough but these people interested her; that man -Captain Jack- she was sure she had heard his name somewhere before, but where? The guards pulled her out of the van frog-marching her down several corridors.

“So nice to have an escort,” she said, as she was dragged along. She grinned at the non responsive guards as they pulled her inside a small room empty aside from the small chair which they secured her to. “See you later boys,” she said with a smirk at there retreating backs. Now the guards were no longer around River began to examine the cuffs she was in working out the best way to undo them, she didn’t want to just yet she wanted that “captain” and his friends to think they had the upper hand-waiting for the best moment to try and escape. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this please leave feed back :)


	3. The penny drops

“She’s here,” Martha said, entering the room.

 “Listen Jack, I think perhaps we should wait till we know a bit more about her before we go charging in. I mean, what do you plan to do with her?"

“I agree,” said Luke. “I mean, if we just go barging in and start questioning her when we don’t know anything about her, how will we know that what she’s saying is even true?"

“Fine, computer whiz,” said Jack. “Why don’t you and your two friends, Mickey and my Torchwood team go research this River Song character while Martha, Sarah Jane, and I question her.”

“Good idea,” said Sarah Jane, hoping to keep the young teens away from the murderess and possible psychopath that was Dr. Song.

“Why am I getting sent to do research? I want to meet this Dr. Song as much as the rest of you do,” said Mickey.

“Well you're the best with kids aren’t you?" asked Jack, leading Martha and Sarah Jane off to the room Dr. Song was held in.

“We’re not kids,” Clyde muttered under his breath while Mickey looked sadly at the others retreating backs.

“So,” said Luke with a friendly smile, “research.” Rani and Clyde audible sighed.

oO0Oo

River watched the three people enter the room quickly assessing them: there was the man in the trench coat- Captain Jack. Why did that name remind her of something? And then there was a tall woman with mahogany skin and long black hair wearing a lab coat. River assumed she must be some kind of doctor, though not exactly the one she could do with right now. There was another woman coming in between the other two that River definitely recognised from pictures on the U.N.I.T archives she had researched for her archaeology thesis. She knew this woman had travelled with the Doctor. That made the other two Jack and Martha. She remembered the Doctor mentioning them vaguely at one point.

“Captain Jack, Martha Jones and Sarah Jane Smith,” said River. "Well I can’t say I’m surprised although I thought you went freelance Martha."

“How do you know our names?” Sarah Jane asked, starring at the murderess.

“Well, I did an archaeology degree in your work, Sarah and can I say, I’m a bit of a fan.”

“My name's Sarah Jane,” Sarah Jane said coldly. "No one calls me Sarah, and especially not you.”

“Really, I had a friend who knew you, always used to call you Sarah,” River said, sounding surprisingly friendly for someone talking to people who had tied her to a chair.

“Friend?” Jack said staring at her. “You killed him,"

“Well, perhaps a little more than a friend then,” River said suggestively.

“What do you mean?” Martha asked. River remembered the Doctor talking about the girl. She had seemed so sad to River. She understood the Doctor's charms and was never quite sure he realised himself, and she knew Martha had ended up walking out when she realised that if she stayed, she would end up breaking her heart. Though to be fair, River thought that was just the Doctor's thoughts. She reckoned Martha seemed like she wanted to get on with her life.

“Nothing, I didn’t mean anything,” she muttered. “Why have you brought me here? You're the Doctors friends right? Are you trying to get me to send a message to him?"

“How would you do that?” Jack asked.

“It doesn't matter. We have our own ways of communicating with him,” Martha said, cutting him off. “or at least we would if…”

“If what?” River prompted wondering why the Doctor would possibly have cut off communication with these people; they seemed very nice, if it wasn’t for the tying her to a chair thing.

“If you hadn't killed him,” Martha shot at her angrily.

Oh, River thought. And the penny drops. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me on this guys, sorry it's been a long time since I've updated, I'm going to try and get another chapter up by next weekend. And thanks to my beta Rachaelizame.


	4. Mrs Williams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Research!!!

Luke was a weird kid, Mickey thought as he watched him and Tosh attempting to hack several different governments' security systems, trying to find information on this River Song. Meanwhile, Clyde and Rani where reading through some interplanetary gossip column about River that Gwen had set up for them.

"Who is this Doctor guy anyway?" Asked Owen.

"He's Jack's friend," said Gwen.

"The friend he abandoned us for last year,” Owen confirmed.

"He seems does seen pretty shady; I mean Jack hasn't told us anything about him." said Ianto, concerned.

"Don't say that just because you're jealous Jack fancies him," Ianto looked down.

"What?" Mickey said.

"No it's fine I get it. It's just Jack," said Ianto, smiling tightly.

"So, were he and the Doctor together then?”

"What? No, it was ages ago, Jack was just flirting with him. I was just joking." Mickey ended lamely. There was an awkward silence.

"Hey guys come look at this!" exclaimed Clyde, from the other end of the room.

"What is it?" asked Mickey, tiredly. "Cause you know, we don't need to hear about the affair of another space princess."

"No, no, it's nothing like that. Come look," Clyde said.

Rani leaned over to see from her article. "Is she the woman who married him or the woman who murdered him?" She read off the front of the article. "Oh come on Clyde, this is clearly just some one making stuff up to get a story going. It might not even be him and her. It's a very sketchy article."

"No it's not, just read it." Rani scrolled down the page to see a picture of River, the Doctor and two other people she didn't recognise.

"Hey," said Ianto, "I recognise that woman. Tosh isn't that the girl with the name Dr. Song used?”

"Yes it is, Amelia Williams," said Tosh curiously.

“So that means there’s bound to be some kind of connection right?” asked Gwen.

“I’ll look it up,” replied Tosh, swivelling her chair round and punching the key pad furiously.

“What does the rest of the article say?” asked Mickey. "It might be an outer space gossip column but these things often have a little bit of truth behind them.”

“River Song, a woman shrouded in mystery,” began Clyde in his most dramatic voice. Rani smirked at him. He carried on reading. “A woman imprisoned for the killing of a man known as the Doctor on the very same day as this picture was taken. However, both River and the Doctor have been quoted saying that they are, in fact married. For example, in the book written by Amy Williams, the woman presumed to be in the picture above, who lived on earth from 1989-1988…What?” Clyde said.

“Probably time travel,” said Mickey with a sigh. “It happens. Not all the Doctors' companions survive. Some get left behind, some get killed. And the people travelling with him know it." Clyde looked at him, wondering why anyone would risk their life like that. "They also know it’s worth it,” Mickey finished gently.

“Hey, there’s like another seven articles here, all saying that they think Doctor and River are married. One of them is talking about a folk story over 500 years old about a man and his wife in a blue box.” said Rani. “But if he was married, how could none of you know, though? I mean you all traveled with him didn’t you?” asked Gwen.

“I suppose,” Mickey said. "I mean it’s been a long time since we’ve seen him, mind you, I don’t remember the Doctor ever being someone who was very open about those kind of things.”

“Guys, Amy Williams lives in London," said Tosh. "We could try calling her."

“Fine,” said Mickey, snatching up his phone. “What’s the number?”

oO0Oo

"Hello, this is UNIT could you please tell us if there is an Amelia Williams there?”said the man on the other end of the phone.

“What’s UNIT?” asked Rory, suspicious of the stranger.

“If you could just hand us over,” answered the man.

“Amy, someone on the phone for you,” Rory shouted into the kitchen.

“If it’s another space magazine trying to get an interview, I swear I’m gonna kill them” Amy said, walking towards the phone with flour in her hair, brandishing a batter covered spatular.

“Hello,” she said snatching up the phone.

“Mrs. Williams?” asked the voice.

“Um, yes who is this?"

“Mickey Smith, I’m calling about your relationship with the Doctor and River Song."

“Oh no,” Amy chuckled, licking the batter off the end of her spatular. “What have they done now?”

“You travelled with him?”

“Why do you want to know? Who are you anyway?” she questioned, a little more seriously, throwing her spatular in the sink.

“United Nations Intelligence Task-force. We wanted to ask you about the Doctor's relationship with River Song.”

“Why? She's not in any trouble is she?”

“Well, she is accused of murdering the Doctor. I think that might be a reason for a little bit of trouble," said the man, sounding agitated.

Amy stared out of the window above the kitchen sink for a minute, wondering what she should do. She didn’t like the sound of UNIT. “What are you going to do to her?” she asked, calmly.

“I don’t know,” the man replied. "Captain Jack’s in charge of that. We were just wondering if we could ask you any questions.” Captain Jack sounded military to Amy and she was almost certain that couldn’t be good. How was she going to get River out of that? She thought back to what the Doctor always did in these situations. First step get yourself caught. Next do something clever. Ok she could do that.

“Um, I do have some information about their, er, relationship but I’m afraid I can’t talk to you over the phone, maybe we could meet you at your office. Where is it?”

“I’ll send a vehicle round to get you.”

“Great,” said Amy “We live at the number 20,”

“No, don’t worry we already have your address. See you later Mrs. Williams,” the man said, hanging up.

“Oh, that’s good,” Amy said, slightly dazed putting the phone down.

“What’s good?" Rory asked.

“Nothing, just a military-spacey organisation called UNIT knows our home address, phone number and that we travel with the Doctor.”

“Oh yeah, cause military-spacey organisations with cryptic names have been such fun in the past.”

“They’ve got River,” Amy said, her forehead creasing in worry.

“She’ll be fine,” Rory said automatically with a reassuring smile "She can look after herself."

“Yeah,” said Amy. “Bring your medical kit with you."

“Why where are we going?”

“To UNIT. You don’t think I’d leave our daughter alone in there stupid face.”

The land rover arrived about five minutes after that, and Amy and Rory were escorted into the back seats. The van had blacked out windows that they couldn’t see out of.

“Um, why are the windows blacked out?” asked Amy.

“Would you rather we blindfold you?” asked one of the guards threateningly.

“No we’re fine,” said Rory quickly, before Amy could reply with exactly where they could shove their blind folds.

oO0Oo

“Telling them we know where they live, that’s not creepy at all,” said Owen as Mickey hung up.

“I was just trying to be formal and let them know that we’re powerful and they should’t try to play games with us.” replied Mickey. “That woman sounded like she knew what she was doing."

“Oh and you just decide to invite her here, well done."

“Should we call Jack down he might want to talk to them?” suggested Ianto.

“Yeah I’ll tell him and the others they're coming,” said Mickey, turning to flip open his cell again.


	5. The Prisoner Has Escaped

“So you’re angry at me because you think I killed the Doctor.”  
“Well didn’t you?” Sarah Jane asked. River bit her lip contemplating what to tell them, they seemed like good people and they where friends of the Doctors. But River didn’t exactly have a good history with trusting people.  
“That’s not the whole story.” was all she said.  
“Yeah sure, we’ve been so misunderstanding,” said Jack, “We just need to see it from the murderesses point of view.”  
Martha’s phone rang, Jack and Sarah Jane waited patiently for her to finish.  
“Do you know an Amy and Rory Williams?” Martha asked looking at River for any sign of reaction.  
“Nope, who are they.” River asked sounding interested. Martha squinted at her,   
“apparently the people who where with you the day you killed him.” She put the phone back to her ear and listened again, this time she put the phone down. “Also according to some sources the day you married him.”  
“What?” said Jack and Sarah Jane at the same time.  
“It’s just some inter galaxy gossip Mickey says, what I want to know is is it true?” She turned to River eyeing her up.  
“How do we know we can trust anything she says?” said Sarah Jane “I mean she might just lie to us to try and save her neck,”  
“Save my neck from what?” asked River.   
“What you think were just going to let you go?” said Jack,  
“I’m already in prison,” River pointed out.  
“Yeah and from what Mickeys heard you escape from there often enough.” said Martha.   
“I can escape from the highest security prison in the world, I think I’ll be able to deal with whatever you think you’ve got.” said River snakily,  
“Yeah well we’ll see,” Jack said seeming to take a step towards River, who was still tied to the chair. It was then that Martha’s phone beeped, she flipped it open irritated.  
“There here,” she said. Jack swiftly turned to walk out the door.  
“Good luck with the escaping,” Martha said signalling the guard to come in as they left.  
oO0Oo  
About ten minutes after they got in Amy and Rory hopped out of the car to come face with a man in a trench coat followed by a whole host of people who all seemed to be trying to get a good look at them. There where men and women supporting red berea’s and standing stiffly everywhere as well.  
“Hello captain, Jack Harkness.” The man said extending his hand flirtatiously,  
“Amy Pond,” Amy said giggling,  
“And Rory, her husband,” Rory said firmly,  
“Shame,” said Jack letting his eyes wander down the mans body making him blush slightly, “You wouldn’t be interested-”  
“Jack,” scolded a woman stepping forward “Hello I’m Martha Jones.”  
“Did you travel with the Doctor then?” Asked a teenaged girl towards the back of the slightly overwhelming crowd.  
“Um, yes why?” Rory asked,  
“When did you last see him?” asked an older woman stood next to Martha.  
“Um, it was a while ago I can’t really,” Amy said wondering whether or not to tell these people everything.  
“Ok, don’t crowd them,” said Martha, “If you two just follow me we can go into my office.” Amy and Rory climbed out of the truck to follow her into the large concrete building. But as they where walking across the stoney path a soldier ran up to the woman yelling   
“THE, PRISONER, HAS, ESCAPED.” Amy wondered if they meant River and silently hopped that there was in-fact no need for them to have come at all. She was just inwardly congratulating herself when the Captain Jack shouted to the soldiers  
“Grab those two,” Amy felt two strong guards grab her arms.   
“Why?” Martha asked staring back at the man.  
“She can’t have got far,” Jack said, panting “Those two have defiantly got something to do with her we can broadcast to the whole building.”  
“Broadcast what?” Martha yelled above the siren that was now ringing out around the base.  
“She’ll come out the front here or we shoot them?” Was Jacks answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated for such a long time... I'm halfway through the next chapter so it should be coming up soon... although me teacher just announced we have our end of year exams this term and we need to start revising (help me).


	6. The TARDIS Team Incoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River does things, the Doctor happens, Sarah Jane and Amy talk.

The escape had been surprisingly easy for River. The guards at UNIT where no better than the once at storm cage so with the help of her sonic lipstick she had got out reasonably quickly and even managed to steal a gun from one of the guards. Now she was stood in a disused cabinet, she was still a little worried about them bringing her parents in and she thought she better hang around until the all clear. That was when the loud voice of Captain Jack Harkness radiated through the base.   
“Dr. Song, I know you’re still in there somewhere now I have a feeling you are perfectly capable of outsmarting these guards and escaping. However we have Mr and Mrs Williams out here. We are prepared to shoot them unless you come here first. Come out the front. If you bring weapons we have no choice but to use force. Come quietly and no one will get hurt.”  
“Shit,” River muttered looking down at the gun in her hand before sticking it in her pocket.  
o0O0o  
The Doctor sat carefully on the edge of the chair in the library licking his finger too turn another page of Winnie the Pooh.  
“Doctor, there’s a phone ringing in here,” he heard a voice call out from the console room.  
“Well answer it then,” the Doctor said expecting it to be no-one of importance.  
Donna Noble huffed casting an annoyed glance down the corridor before walking over and picking up the phone.  
“Hello, who’s there?” she asked irritably.  
“Mickey, I was wondering-”  
“Doctor,” Donna called back through the TARDIS “Do you know a Mickey?”  
“Which one?”  
“Which Mickey are you?”  
“Mickey smith?” the voice on the phone, Mickey, answered sounding rather agitated.  
“Mickey Smith,” Donna called back through the TARDIS, for a second there was not a sound then like a bunny on steroids the Doctor bounded into the room snatching the phone from her.  
“Oi” Donna shouted as he spun round sticking the phone under his chin to place his hands on the console.  
“Hello Mickey Smith, what seems to be the problem?” the Doctor said jovial.  
“Doctor,” Mickey said aghast “Your alive, I assumed this number wouldn’t get picked up.  
“Of course I’m alive,” the Doctor replied eyebrows furrowing “Who said I wasn’t?”  
“The shadow proclamation said you’d been murdered, listen you better get over here.”  
“Why what’s happening?” the Doctor asked.  
“What’s happening?” Donna mouthed at him. The Doctor put his finger to his lips and Donna pulled a face.  
“We caught a women listed by the shadow proclamation as your murderer- Jack found her… Well lets just say he’s not taking it very well.”  
“We’ll get over there.” the Doctor replied swirling his coat as he turned to the control panel. “Were are are you?”  
o0O0o  
River Song stood just around the corner from where her parents where being held, it had been surprisingly easy to get this far, the guards hadn’t put up much of a fight after she’d pulled out her psychic lipstick. She held the gun close to her chest, the easiest plan might be to grab someone at random and hold a gun to there head an exchange of hostages would ensure her parents safety. She knew any friend of the Doctors was unlikely to shoot if their friend was in danger. She could hear them talking they where so close.  
“Jack’s not really going to shoot those people is he?” she could hear a boys voice asking.  
“I don’t know, I think Jack will do whatever he thinks is best… and he’s usually right” a man with a welsh accent replied.  
“But you know him right? You know what he’ll do?” asked a girl.  
“Trust me I wish I did.” the man said with a sigh, “But I don’t think Jack will shoot anybody if he can avoid it.”  
“What about River Song?” the first boy asked.  
The man made a non-committal noise “She killed the Doctor he’s not gonna forgive her that easily.”  
o0O0o  
“You’re going to shoot us?” Amy asked looking at Jack and raising her eyebrows in disbelief.  
“If I have too.” Jack replied bluntly.  
“Great,” Rory said “It’s time’s like this I could really do with seeing the Doctor.”  
“Why does he usually come to pick you out of scrapes? Sarah Jane Smith by the way.” said a women stood next to Jack.  
“Introductions before you shoot us charming,” Rory muttered.  
“Yes he does.” Amy said “As he says the Ponds are always getting into trouble.”  
“I thought you where Williams.”  
“Pond is my maiden name,” Amy explained “He says it’s fairytale.”  
Sarah Jane smiled wistfully. “Sounds just like him.” she said.  
“Why? How do you know him?”   
“We travelled together.” Sarah Jane said “a long, long time ago.”  
“Was it dangerous… I mean when you traveled with him?”  
“Yes, very.” said the Sarah Jane “And better than anything I could have imagined.”  
Amy grinned.   
“Same,” she muttered. That was when she spotted River jump out from around the corner of the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am half way through the next chapter it will probably be done whenever I next have half an hour to sit down and write this. Thanks for all your comments. Updating soon (hopefully).


	7. Collision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything's beginning to come together, for better or worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is likely to be a large hiatus between this chapter and the next as I have a end of term exams coming up. Hopefully I will find time to update. I also have made a tumblr blog for my fan fiction. The url is doctor-winchester-palmer.tumblr.com .

“You called the Doctor,” Jack hissed at Mickey.  
“Yes and he’s alive and well.” Mickey replied grinning.  
“Right now he is but this women could be from anywhere on his timeline, if he sees the future… Let’s just say it won’t be pretty.”   
“Well he’s coming, what are we going to do?”  
“We find the Dr. Song before he gets here and detain her, then we say you had just had a bit too much to drink or something.”  
“You really think he’ll believe that?” Mickey asked sceptically.  
“With my devilish charms of course he will,” Jack said winking and turning back towards the Ponds and Sarah Jane and spotting a mane of curls across the courtyard.   
River Song was holding a gun pointing it straight at Ianto, Luke and Rani. Jack pulled the gun out of his pocket faster than you could blink and pointed it at Rory’s head.  
“Wow,” Rory said sticking his hands in the air.  
“Hey get off him,” Amy yelled at Jack.  
“I’m not going to shoot unless she does,” Jack said through gritted teeth, his face set barley covering the anger and fear he suddenly felt. He could see Ianto with his hands up moving to position himself in between the two teenagers and the gun.  
“Jack, that’s my son.” Sarah Jane said trying to keep the panic in her voice to a minimum.  
“I know,” Jack said angry. “I promise she won’t harm them.”  
oO0Oo  
“If you shoot I will kill both these people, don’t think I won’t.” Jack shouted across the courtyard. “Your outnumbered, why don’t you hand yourself in?”  
River pressed the gun against the back of Ianto’s head. “You’re a friend of the Doctors you’re not going to kill two unarmed people.” River shouted back across the courtyard.  
“Yeah well I’m not like him. Martha and Sarah Jane might try and stop me… If you weren’t pointing a gun at there friends heads.”  
“I’m not going to hurt them as long as you don’t hurt any of them.”  
“Can we just calm down a little.” Yelled Rory loud enough for both of them to hear. Jack rolled his eyes and he could see River give him a slight nod from across the courtyard. “Ok,” Rory said lowering his hands slightly. “What do you want River to do?” He turned to Captain Jack.  
“Hand herself in,” He replied quickly.  
“River what do you want?” he asked turning to his daughter, playing for time and hoping River would understand his silent plea for idea’s of how to get them out of this mess.  
“If you let us all go I won’t hurt anyone.” She shouted back calmly.  
“She. Killed. The. Doctor.” Jack ground out pointing the gun back at Amy “She has to hand herself in.”  
“Fine.” River yelled back “But I’m going to kill these three first.”  
“No!” Shouted Sarah Jane “Jack you can’t let her.”  
“Stop,” Rory yelled panicing.  
“Jack don’t you dare let her kill him,” Gwen muttered. Jack clicked the safety on the gun.  
“Rory do something.” Amy muttered sticking her hands in the air. There was a bang as River fired a warning shot in the air.  
Then a colossal noise filled the air. The panicked faces of Martha, Amy, Rory, Jack, River, Mickey and Sarah Jane broke into a calm almost happy look. And the doors of the small blue box that had just landed on the concrete courtyard swung open.


	8. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor arrives..

“Hello River,” The Doctor said grinning as he stepped out of the TARDIS.

“Hello Sweetie,” She said grinning back over the gun held out in her arm.

“I got your message, what kind of trouble am I being dragged into this time?”

“No trouble just a little-” River stopped as the Doctor stopped as he looked around and did a slightly comical double-take as he noticed the others stood on the courtyard.

“Jack, please stop pointing a gun at Miss Pond.” said the Doctor steely.

“Who the hell are you?” Jack asked angrily “How did you get inside the TARDIS and how do you know her?”

“Jack,” The Doctor said straightening his bowtie “I’m the Doctor.” Jack didn’t look as if he believed him, let alone was going to put the gun down anytime soon.

“Where was I the last time I saw you before you regenerated?” Martha asked quickly.

“I knocked out a Sontaran to save you.” The Doctor replied seriously. Martha nodded and Jack let the gun drop to his side, his hand still shaking. River holstered her gun neatly as soon as Jack put his down. Ianto and the teens surrounding him breathed a sigh of relief.

“Ok, fine,” Jack said glancing nervously back at River.

“What are we going to do about your… friend?”

“Why is she in trouble?” the Doctor asked innocently.

“Just a little,” Amy said rolling her eyes.

“Knew it,” The Doctor said his grin fully in place now. River scowled.

“What? would you like me to go?” The Doctor asked her smiling sweetly.

“Please Doctor you could never resist a party,” River said “Besides mum might end up getting herself killed.” Amy put on an indignant face whilst River suddenly looked worried, “We are there aren’t we?”

“Been to Utah,” The Doctor said adding “twice,” for good measure. “And I wouldn’t exactly call this a party…”

“Well we can gatecrash a party later if you want sweetie.” River said smiling “But I think right now you might have bigger things on your mind.” The Doctor held her gaze for a couple more seconds wondering what she meant and River nodded to the crowd of people behind them.

“So who exactly is she then?” The Doctors eyes widened as if he had forgotten they were there before spinning round to face Martha.

“No one important.” The Doctor said glancing round at the UNIT guards still stationed on the corners, River scowled at him. “Why are you all here?” he asked changing the subject.

“Jack told us he’d caught… her.” Mickey finished a little lamely.

“And what exactly has she done?” The Doctor said cooly.

“Something relating to your future Doctor and something I’m afraid we can’t tell you.” said Jack formerly.

“Jack Harkness. I can deal with my own problems .” The Doctor said angrily. “Like I said been to Utah, twice.”

“Why does that matter?” Sarah Jane asked. The Doctor glanced around the courtyard again.

“Later.” the Doctor muttered throwing a glance at Jack. “I heard you have an underground base Captain. Rather famous with some alien visitors to earth I was talking to. Do you mind if we go have a look.”

Jack was pretty sure they were going to need a small bus to take them all there but he nodded anyway. He was about to call up a truck when he saw the Doctor swivel back around towards the TARDIS. Jack grinned and followed his team towards the door.

 

“Thank you.” the Doctor muttered to River as they stepped through the doors of the TARDIS.

“It’s no problem.” River said shortly. The Doctor sighed inwardly, he wasn’t going to argue with her now. But he still hated people putting her life on the line for him.

“And make up with Jack will you.” he said slapping his grin back in place.

"Make up, he was threatening to kill me." River muttered angrily.

"I'm sorry, I promise that will never happen again." the Doctor said sincerely.

"Yeah right. Let's face it Doctor you would let any of them get away with murder." River said scowling, then disappeared towards the control panels.

 

“Oh my God.” said Ianto starring around.

“It’s bigger on the inside.” Owen said.

“How does it work?” asked Gwen spinning round and starring at the Doctor.

“Most likely it’s in some other dimension, right?” Tosh said looking to the Doctor as well. The Doctor raised his eyebrows didn’t answer.

“He likes the part were you can’t work it out.” Rory said to them. Jack stood behind them, he would explain the TARDIS to his team later right now he was just enjoying his friends expressions.

 

River slammed open the doors.

“How the hell did we get here?” Jack said starring.

“I drove her.” River said non plussed.

“You can drive this thing.” Tosh said looking at her impressed.

“But it didn’t make the noise.” Martha said.

“It’s not supposed to make that noise.” River said rolling her eyes. “The Doctor can’t fly her properly.”

“I like that noise.” Sarah Jane said.

“See.” The Doctor said stepping into the Torchwood base “I’m classy.”

Even Martha rolled her eyes at that.

 

“You have a dinosaur.” Clyde said starring up at the ceiling.

“Pterodactyl.” Luke said.

“Her names Myfanwy.” Ianto added.

Gwen, Tosh and Owen had all sidled up to there desks and attempted to cover up the various mess scattered there. Ianto was trying to work out how many people wanted coffee. Luke was poking at the rift machine.

“Don’t touch that.” Tosh shouted running across the hub from where she had been hiding all the various notes on crumpled pieces of paper Owen had thrown at her over the past few weeks.

“Explain.” Jack said turning away from the chaos to the Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took a ridiculously long time. I have no excuse. If it helps I am already writing the next chapter.


End file.
